Say You Love Me, And I'll Blow Your Mind Away
by Goose17
Summary: Edward has always felt that he would be a solitary being for the rest of his life, but what if a new family moved to town. will his family find love in a family so odd, yet so spectacular at the same time?
1. The Last Day of Summer

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_

I had lived with my adopted family, ever since I could remember. My mom, Esme, said that my biological mom and dad had died from a disease in a hospital that she was working in. She took care of me when they were sick, because she had delivered me when my mom came when she was in labor.

So here I am, in Forks, Washington, trying to go to sleep on the last day of summer vacation. Usually, I fall asleep very quickly, but today, I'm thinking. Not about anything in particular, but that's what I'm doing.

I heard a new family was coming to live here. Why they would want to, I have no idea, but I think it's because the dad is coming to work here in the hospital. He's supposed to be really good, even though he's young; they say he's like 27 or something.

My mom works at the hospital, but she's not married. She's pretty young, too. She's 26, but she usually tells people that she's 31 or something, so that they'll take her more seriously. She's done really well, providing for my brothers, sister, and me.

They're not my actual siblings, but I've known them long enough for me to think of them like that. I have three brothers and a sister. T.J is pretty tall, about 6' 4", with brown hair and light blue eyes. Garrett is even taller than him, at 6' 5", and he has sort of dirty blond hair, with dark blue eyes. Jasper and Rosalie, or Rose, the twins, are both pretty tall, her being 5'9", him being 6' 3", with strawberry-blond hair and electric blue eyes.

My mom, Esme, is pretty, with caramel colored hair and hazel eyes, at 5' 6". I, Edward, am tall, 6' 2"ish, with kind of bronzish hair and green eyes. All of the girls and boys at Forks High want to date us, but we abstain. They just aren't attractive to us, though I guess my family is pretty good-looking, we don't want to date them and are waiting for the person we think is right for us.

I heard the family coming tomorrow is kind of like ours. They have a dad, with five kids, just like us, the Hales and the Masons. They're family is the Cullen's, though I think most of them are from different families, too. Oh, well, I'll find out tomorrow. I'm going to go to sleep now…


	2. New People Can Be Beautiful

I slowly woke up as I heard someone banging on my door. Then I heard the musical voice of my sister.

"Edward, wake up, it's the first day of school! We're going to be late if you don't hurry up." I heard her rush back to her room to get ready then. I sighed and sat up. Today was the beginning of senior year. Jasper, Rosalie, and I were incoming seniors, while T.J and Garrett were starting junior year this time.

As I got dressed, I thought of what the year would be like. I was gonna try out for running back again this year, on the football team, though we would need a new quarterback, since the old one graduated. I was gonna have the time of my life, that's for sure. Maybe I would finally find that one girl that would make me feel special.

I finally went down the stairs in a t-shirt, distressed jeans and some Vans. My brothers were downstairs, waiting for me and Rose, though more for her than for me. When she finally came down, she had on jeans so tight, I thought they could suffocate her, and tight t-shirt, wearing high heels. We all rolled our eyes at her outfit, but carried on our ways to the school.

When we got there, we got out of my Volvo and went into the office to get our schedules. Jasper talked to the administrator while we stood next to the window, looking out into the parking lot. When we walked out of the office, I saw two really nice cars. One was definitely a Mercedes, while the other one looked way more expensive. I had seen it in a car catalog, a Lotus, I think.

"Daddy, hurry up!" I heard a beautiful, musical voice call out. I turned around to see who was speaking. I gasped at what I saw.

My siblings were looking the same way I was, when we spotted the people coming out of the office, six people in total. They were the most beautiful people I had ever seen, and I think my siblings were agreeing, by the fact that they weren't saying anything.

There was a man, who looked to be about early to mid-twenties. He kind of looked like a movie star. He had chin length blond hair, was extremely pale, with purple bruise-like shadows under his eyes, which were close to topaz in color. He was wearing slacks and a button-down shirt, with a doctor's coat over them.

Then, there was this guy who had to be at least 6' 6". He was huge! He wasn't fat, but you could tell he probably lifted weights or something. He had short, curly, black hair, same chalk-white skin, same bruise like shadows, and same color of eyes. He was wearing a muscle shirt and jeans. Rose was looking at him like he was candy.

There was a girl who so tiny, I'm pretty sure she didn't even reach 5'. She was pixyish, and when she walked, it was like she was dancing, it was so graceful. She had ink black hair that stuck out in every direction, and the same qualities as the other two. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a tight Hollister polo. Jasper looked like he had died and gone to heaven.

Then there two more girls, who looked like twins. They both seemed to be around 5' 2". They both had ivory skin, not as pale as the others, but still pale, and svelte bodies. One of them had long curly red-orange hair, while the other had her red-orange hair cut short and had gelled it into a mini-mohawk, and robin's egg blue eyes. T.J's heart had probably stopped, he was so awed, and Garrett was fighting to close his mouth so he wouldn't drool on the ground.

But none of those people were the girl who took my breath away. She was paler than the twins, but not as pale as the other people. She was about 5' 4", with long dark mahogany hair that curled slightly at the ends, full, ruby lips, and warm, inviting, brown-green eyes that I could get lost in very easily. She was slim, but had nicely defined curves, and it looked like she fit perfectly in the contours of my chest, right under my chin. She looked like an angel on earth.

They were talking kind of loudly so we could hear their conversation pretty well.

"Bye daddy, I hope you have a good day at work!" The girl with the mohawk said this, but all the girls came rushing forward to hug him, the older guy. He just smiled down at them, being fatherly, and was kissed on the cheek many times. The burly guy waved him off, as he got into his car, the Mercedes.

Then the girl with the mohawk looked our way. She saw us staring at them. Her eyes widened in awe as she stopped on T.J after looking at each of us for a while. She blinked a few times, getting rid of the dazed look on her face.

"Danni, come over here! I have some thing to tell you!" She said this and her twin came over. They held each other the way twins would and whispered and giggled, the way normal girls would, though their's sounded like a beautiful song. Then, they looked towards T.J and Garrett. They kept talking to each other, but they both started to point at T.J and Garrett, who were thinking along the lines 'Holy shit, are they talking about us?'

"Hey Alice, come over here, Liv and I want to talk to you about something!" The girl named Danni called to the pixy-like girl, who was engaged in talk with the boy and _her_. She came dancing towards the two girls. They started to whisper again and I saw the Alice girl turn toward Jasper and smile. His breathing hitched, and they all giggled, as if they heard him.

My eyes wandered back towards _her_, and I couldn't help but think about kissing her lips and getting lost in those gorgeous eyes of hers. Then, as if they heard my thoughts, the twins, Liv and Danni, I guess, gasped and looked each other in the eyes. Then, they smiled mischievously.

"Hey Bella, come over here!" _She_ turned towards them, and got up from the ground. She started to talk to them, but as they kept talking, her eyes widened and her perfect mouth dropped. Then she looked straight at me and smiled, which nearly made me stop breathing.

"Emmett, come here! Come on, big brother, get up off your big butt and get over here!" They all said this and giggled. He scowled playfully and came up to them and wrapped them all in a giant bear hug. When he set them down, they all pecked him on the cheek, and I felt jealousy come over me in waves. Not for all of them to kiss me, but to feel Bella's lips on my skin.

When the burly guy looked over towards us, his eyes quickly scanned over, but stopped abruptly when his eyes landed on Rose. Other than his sisters, Rose was the prettiest girl in school. His eyes were kind of glazed over as he stared at her. She stared back, but I don't think they realized that we were still in the parking lot.

I still stared at Bella. That was her name. It was beautiful, and it meant it, too. She was so perfect, I wonder if-

My thoughts were cut short when the twins started towards us. They quickly walked towards us from their car, and as they were walking I noticed something about them. They both had tattoos on their wrists. Hmmm…that's odd. They stopped in front of us, and T.J and Garrett had to bite back gasps at their beauty.

"Hi." Their voices were even more musical closer than from farther away.

"My name's Olivia, but you can call me Liv, or Livvy, and this is my twin sister, Danielle-"

"But you can call me Danni." The others came over from their car, and stopped in front of us. My eyes strayed over to Bella, but Liv and Danni started to talk again so I reluctantly turned back to listen.

"These are Emmett, Alice and Isabella, but she likes to be called Bella." She pointed out each of them, and we all stared, well, more like gawked, at them, though Emmett was doing the same to Rose.

"We're new here and we were wondering if you guys could show us to our classes. It would be a lot of help." Liv said this staring intensely at T.J the whole time. He gulped, as she winked at him. She stepped towards him, and her twin joined her as they talked to Garrett and T.J. Rose had taken the offensive play and strutted towards Emmett.

That left Jasper and me standing there, gawking at Bella and Alice. They started to walk toward us, and we started to get nervous. His thoughts were the same as mine; 'What the hell am I going to say to her?'

When they got to us, all we could do was smile stupidly down at them. They flashed us smiles, and it took about half a minute for us to answer, making them giggle, which made us blush, making them giggle more.

"Hi! I'm Alice, we just moved here, and I'm so excited about making new friends, meeting new people, having fun, going out-" But she was cut off by Bella, who started to apologize.

"Please excuse my sister, in new places, she gets excited." She had an apologetic, but still beautiful, smile on her face.

I was about to say it was no problem, but Jasper beat me to it. "There's absolutely nothing to be sorry for, she should experience her emotions. Personally, I loved your enthusiasm." He said this, all the while looking at her straight in the eye.

She was slightly dazed, I mean, he did use the Hale charm on her. Then, she smiled, and she took his arm leading him in the direction of her class. That left me and Bella alone. This was both good and bad. Good, because I get to spend time with her on my own, and bad, because it was kind of awkward.

"So what's your name?" She asked me in the beautiful, soft voice of hers.

"Um, it's Edward Mason. You're Bella, right?" I asked almost too eagerly. She nodded and went silent for a moment.

"What classes do you have?" I quickly pulled my schedule out of my pocket and handed it to her with a smile. Smiling, she took it from me and found that we had every class together, except for my Advanced Music class.

"That's great we have almost every class together!" She said excitedly. Then, she realized her tone and she broke into a beautiful blush. I chuckled softly and offered my arm out to her as the bell rung.

"Would you like me to walk you to class, Bella?" I asked with some confidence, but still shyly. She smiled, nodded, and we were on our way to class, with everyone staring.


	3. Formed Couples

The first four periods passed by quickly. As Bella and I talked during the classes and in between, I found out that her personality was just as beautiful as her appearance. She was caring, loving, generous, humble, and so many other things.

When lunch time came, we agreed that we would sit together, as we steadily grew closer. In each class that we would have together, we would sit closer to each other, almost touching. As we walked out of the classroom, Bella reached for my hand. I quickly turned to her, asking with my eyes if this was on purpose or on accident. She nodded.

I broke into a crooked smile and gripped her hand tighter. She smiled back at me beautifully and squeezed my hand back. We walked toward the cafeteria, and when we got there we could see both our families sitting together, in couples, I might add.

Alice was bouncing up and down in Jasper's lap, while talking to Rose who was being held onto by Emmett, in his lap, both looking positively ecstatic. The twins and T.J and Garrett weren't here yet, so I sat down, expecting to sit next to Bella, but she sat in my lap, and I automatically wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her slightly closer.

Bella joined in on the conversation, something about shopping in Seattle this weekend, and I started to talk to Jasper and Emmett about the football team and tryouts, which would be on Wednesday thru Friday.

The twins came with T.J and Garrett. Garrett was practically glued to Danni's hip, while Liv was riding piggyback on T.J and resting her head on his shoulders. People all around were staring in awe at our two families, which was very normal considering the way the Cullens looked.

They came and sat down, the twins sitting in their partners' laps. T.J and Garrett also joined our conversation about the team, and the girls started on a different topic, different kinds of sports. Liv wanted to know if they had a track team, Danni wanted to know if they had a swim team, and they all wanted to know when the cheerleading tryouts were.

Rose was happy, she was smiling, which was a big thing for her, and told them all as cheerleading captain that they would definitely have to try out, and that they were the same days as the football tryouts, so they needed to be ready.

Then we heard a buzzing sound and a 'What's up, doc?' in Bugs Bunny's voice. My family stared incredulously around the table looking for whose phone it could be. Then, very quickly, Liv pulled out a green iPhone, and pressed a button.

"Hey Daddy, what's up?" She asked her father. Then, she smiled.

"Oh, that's great!" Hearing only one side of the conversation was annoying and confusing, but we all still listened intently.

"Yeah, we're sitting with them right now!" She laughed, and I saw T.J looking at her with love in his eyes. Wow, that was fast, he probably already loves her.

"Okay, Daddy, we'll tell them." She giggled, and then she shared a look with Danni, nodded, and then they both giggled again.

"Okay, bye Daddy, love you lots!" She smiled, and then turned it off. We all looked to her questioningly.

"Well, it seems that the parental units have hit it off, so Daddy invited your family to our house for dinner and coffee." She smiled and then Alice gasped for some strange reason.

I smiled and pulled Bella closer, to which she responded by laying her head on my chest, and we both sighed in content.

Lunch soon ended and I reluctantly parted with my Bella to go to my Advanced Music class, which I had with Liv. As we walked along, we talked about music, and I found out that she plays the guitar, both acoustic and electric, the bass guitar, the drums, and, my favorite, the piano, which I also played.

"Hey, do you think we could stop by my car so I can get my guitar?" I agreed to go with her, and we walked to her car, the Lotus, which I told her I loved. She smiled and unlocked the trunk to her car. She got out a grey fedora, and flipped onto her head. Then, she got out a guitar case, and opened it up, looking for something.

She rummaged some more, and then swore. Putting her guitar case on the ground after closing it, she got out her keys and opened the passenger door.

"Eww! I did not need to see that Emmett!" I quickly went to her side and looked in. What I saw shocked me though. It was Emmett and Rose, in a very compromising position, looking just as shocked as me.

Liv just rolled her eyes at them and said "Just don't get anything on my seats, or I'll kill you. Have fun!"

Emmett grinned wolfishly and went back to making out with my sister. I quickly looked away and shuddered, but Liv noticed this and laughed out loud. I scowled at her and stuck my tongue out at her, which she brought up a notch by using her hands and going 'Nyah-nyah-nyah!'.

This caused us both to laugh and I realized then that Liv was already like a best friend to me, if not a sister. We quickly walked to class and got in right before the bell rang. Everyone stared at us as we walked in the classroom. I took my seat, but Liv had to go get her slip signed by the teacher.

He looked up from his roster, and his eyes nearly popped out of his skull. Mr. Castle was a cool teacher, about 23 years old, and pretty good looking for a guy. He was used to the girls in class talking about him and saying that he was 'hott', but I was sure that he wasn't ready for the degree of beauty placed before him when Liv walked up to him.

"Hi, I'm Olivia Swan. I'm new here and the lady at the front office said that you had to sign this." She said and handed him the slip.

He stared at her awed for a few more seconds before realizing what he had just done, blushing slightly, and signing it. He handed it to her, and she came and sat next to me.

We talked about different music preferences, and we agreed to be partners for the assignment that Mr. Castle assigned us.

As the bell rang, we got up and gathered our stuff. She quickly hugged me, and I hugged her back. Then, she pecked me on the cheek and told me that she'd see me later today.

After saying goodbye, I went to my next class, gym. Bella was waiting for me by the gym doors. I ran up to her, and wrapped my arms around her. She smiled and laughed at my enthusiasm, but wrapped her arms around my neck.

I released her from my embrace but still kept an arm securely around her waist. We walked into the gym with all eyes on us. Bella ignored them all, being used to them, but when I saw some of the guys looking at her with lustful glances, I couldn't help but glare.

Bella led us to the bleachers and we sat down, just like at lunch. I sat down and Bella quickly sat down on my lap and snuggled closer to me automatically. I rested my head on hers and waited for Coach Clapp to start class.

Since it was the first day of school, we didn't have to do anything today, but we would be starting dodge ball tomorrow. He told us that we could just talk and stuff, and then he walked away.

I thought I was going to have a peaceful period with just talking to Bella, but then, some one had to come and bug us.

Mike Newton. I had learned to hate that name very easily. He was disgusting. Though he appeared like a good boy, deep down, he was rude, vulgar, and obsessive sometimes, not to mention perverted.

He slowly walked up to us, looking at Bella with a lustful glint in his eyes that Bella noticed because she drew closer to me and had a slightly disgusted look on her face.

When he saw me holding Bella, he scowled. I knew what he was thinking. 'Why does Mason get all the girls running after him, and not me?'

He put a smile back on his face as he reached us. He stuck his hand out for Bella to shake and said, "Hi, my name's Mike Newton. What's yours?"

She stared at his hand, but made no move to shake it. He realized and reluctantly pulled back down to his side. I almost laughed at his face it was so nervous. He was even sweating under Bella's gaze!

"Isabella Swan, but call me Bella." She said with a smile that was unintentionally dazzling. His eyes glazed over for about 10 seconds but shook out of it, and blushed.

"Well, um, I was, um, wondering if you needed anyone to show you around town. You know, to, um, know your way around the, um, town?"

"No thanks." This surprised him. It was like he expected her to worship him or something. Stupid pathetic boy.

"Are you sure? Because I could-"

"Well, actually I could use a tour around the town." She said with a smile. I looked at her confused and a little bit hurt. Then, instead of talking to Mike, she turned to me and smiled, while wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Edward, would you mind taking me on a little tour around the town this weekend?" She said with the most innocent and beautiful smile on her face as she gazed lovingly into my eyes. I was slightly incoherent, but still managed to give her an answer.

"Of course Bella, whatever you want." She smiled and pecked me on lips, which surprised me, but I quickly recovered and rested my forehead against hers. Mike stood there stupidly for a while, then got the idea and walked away. After which we laughed hysterically.

The bell rang soon after that, and we walked to the parking lot towards Liv's car, where Danni, Garrett, Alice, and Jasper stood waiting for the other two couples. They were pretty occupied so they were surprised when Emmett and Rosalie came out from a corner behind the school.

Emmett had a dreamy look on his face and he had lipstick smudges all over it, too. Rosalie started to walk over to the other girls were waiting. Bella was laughing silently as Liv and T.J came out to the car.

She was riding piggyback again, and as they got close to where Emmett was standing, she suddenly jumped off his back, and ran up to him so that she was right behind him, but he didn't notice her.

I was about to say hi, but Liv had put a finger to her lips signaling for us to be quiet about it. We stayed silent, and all of a sudden, she was yelling out a battle cry and jumping on Emmett, sending him to the ground in shock.

All the girls started to laugh at him uncontrollably. So did us guys, except for Rosalie, who was shocked at first, but was now concerned.

Olivia was sitting on Emmett's back, Indian-style, looking as smug as she could.

"Hope, ya didn't get my car dirty, and I'm cleaning it this afternoon, so I'll know." She said and got off him. Then, she helped him up, and then she smirked, touched her face with her thumb and said "You got a little something right here, bro."

Then, she slapped him playfully and got in the car. She made the top go down, and then yelled "Whose turn is it for the music?"

All of them rushed into the car and T.J walked up to her side and kissed her for a while. Emmett, being the little kid at heart he is, started going "Ooooohhh."

Alice smacked him upside the head, and he shut up. While they were kissing, I went up to Bella, who was fighting with her siblings over which CD they should put in. She saw me next to her and smiled, and then she pulled me down to her by my collar and gave me a long, slow kiss.

Of course I was surprised, but I responded quickly, and deepened the kiss immediately. She pulled me closer, wrapping her arms around my neck.

We stayed together like that I'm sure for a few minutes until I heard Liv say "We're listening to this CD. No complaints. Comprendé?"

They all nodded and Danni squealed in delight as "Feugo" by Pitbull came thru the speakers. All the girls started to dance, and Liv and Danni shared a knowing look as they high-fived each other discreetly.

"See you guys at 5:00!" They yelled as they drove off. We all smiled as we got into my car and drove home. I couldn't wait to see Bella. All my siblings were thinking along the same lines.

We entered our house and Rosalie went upstairs to "get ready" to see Emmett again. Esme was already home and it looked like she had had the best day of her life. She was smiling, making her even prettier.

My mom was always known as the 'hott doctor'. Though she was 26, she looked like she was 20 years old. Many of the male nurses would hit on her at the hospital, but she would turn them down, not seeing anyone that she felt a special pull towards.

"Hi, mom, how was your day?" I asked as I kissed her on the cheek in the kitchen. She smiled brightly at me.

"Oh, it was very good. By the way, we're going over to the new doctor's house this afternoon, at around 5:00. Okay?"

"Oh, we already know, we sat with the new kids, Olivia, Danielle, Emmett, Alice and Bella, at lunch today. They're really cool, I'd think you'd love them." I said with a smile.

"Oh, that's great! Well, I have the directions to their house. We should leave soon; they live just outside the town. Go tell your brothers and sister, okay?"

I nodded, and told everyone to hurry up and get ready to go in about ten minutes. Everyone hurried after that, even Rose. She must really like Emmett.


	4. Disgusting Discoveries

After we got out of the car, we walked up to the front door and knocked on the door knocker. Alice answered with a giant smile on her small face, as she ushered us in and gave us each a peck on the cheek as she hugged us all, although her kiss and hug with Jasper did last a little bit longer.

"The rest of the family is doing their own little things around the house." She then turned to Esme, looking positively ecstatic.

"I'll tell Daddy that you're here, he'll be down in a minute." She quickly, but still gracefully ran up the stairs and down a corridor. The blond man form earlier this morning came down the stairs soon after that, but Alice didn't come back.

He smiled at Esme, and then the rest of us. He told us where the rest of the family was. Alice and Danni were upstairs with Emmett in the game room. Bella and Liv were outside in the backyard.

We separated to go to our partners. Jasper, Garrett, and Rose going upstairs while T.J and I went outside. We faintly heard music as we approached the backdoor. Once we opened it I don't think T.J and I were prepared for what we saw.

Liv and Bella were in tumbling shorts and tank tops washing her car and dancing to 'Boys and Girls' by Good Charlotte.

_Educated  
With money  
He's well dressed  
Not funny  
And not much to say in  
Most conversations  
But he'll put the bill in  
All situations  
Cause he pays for everything  
_

We were so transfixed on them that we were speechless. Liv got a hose, and I could tell that T.J was enjoying this as much as I was. Then, Bella got another hose, and they started to spray each other with the hoses.

Paper  
Or plastic  
Don't matter  
She'll have it  
Vacations  
And shopping sprees  
These are a few  
Of her favorite things  
She'll get what she wants  
If she's willing to please  
His type of girl  
Always comes with a fee  
Hey, now, there's nothing for free

Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny  
And these girls like these boys like these boys like these girls

They started to dance around almost tauntingly, as if they knew we were standing there, though they made no movement to show that they knew we were there.

Lets go!  
Eh, eh!

Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny  
And these girls like these boys like these boys like these girls  
The girls with the bodies like boys with Ferraris  
Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money

Olivia and Bella turned around and waved telling us that they knew we were there. They started to wash off all the suds that covered the car. Soon, they were almost done, wiping the car down, and making it dry.

_  
All of these boys, yeah and all of these girls  
Losing their souls in a material world  
All of these boys, yeah and all of these girls  
Losing their souls in a material world  
All of these boys, yeah and all of these girls  
Losing their souls in a material world  
All of these boys, yeah and all of these girls  
Losing their souls in a material world_

They finally finished drying the car and Bella came over, but Liv opened all the car doors, and started to clean the inside. T.J walked over to talk to her while Bella and I talked. I met her almost halfway, and wrapped her up in my arms and kissed her lovingly.

She returned the favor by deepening the kiss and lingering there for a few moments. I was about to deepen the kiss even more, but it was cut off by a musical shriek of fury and disgust.

"EWWWW!!!!!!" Liv squealed. Bella and I rushed over to the car and looked in. there, on the floor was a slightly big clear liquid stain. That is disgusting.

Bella was fighting back both laughter and disgust at the dreaded stain. It was pretty gross, but Liv's face was just too funny. I couldn't hold back my laughter, neither could T.J or Bella. All three of us exploded into laughter as Liv stood horrified looking into her car.

"Emmett, I'm going to kill you!" Liv said as she rushed into the house faster than I thought possible. I heard a door fly open and we all ran inside and up the stairs.

The sight we saw was one of the funniest I had ever seen. Liv was pinning down giant Emmett, who looked horrified by the way. I would be too, if I were him. T.J looked as if he were about to pass out from the sexual tension already.

It was then that I noticed that Liv had another set of tattoos. They were little white wings on both sides of her ankles. I looked back up at her face and for a second, I saw her eyes flash to a white color, with red and green mixed in with it, but as soon as I saw it, it was gone.

"W-what did I d-do?" Emmett stuttered. All of us were laughing by now, even Rosalie.

"You stained the inside of my car. I told you not to, but you left a clear stain in there. It is disgusting! I want you to clean it up right now, or I'll tell Daddy that it was you who put a dent in his new Aston Martin a month ago."

At this point Emmett looked absolutely terrified, but after hearing her threat, he quickly went down the stairs and rushed outside to clean the car. We all left to do our regular activities after that. Meaning, we watched our partners and following them.

Liv and Danni were talking on the couch very quietly about something, but they soon went off to their own rooms towing T.J and Garrett with them. I followed Bella into her room and was astonished at what I saw.

Her room looked like the coziest place on earth. There was a _very_ comfy-looking canopy bed with curtains for privacy. It was done in different shades of blue. There was a massive library and a state of the art computer system on a desk in one the corners that looked perfect for writing.

I looked back at her, to see her looking at me. We both blushed and laughed. I walked over to her and wrapped her up in my arms, staring at her beautiful face. Suddenly, a loud booming sound started to reverberate off the walls.

We looked at each other in confusion, then, with my arm around her waist, we walked towards the door that seemed to be the source of the booming. I slowly opened the door, and found…


End file.
